parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Counter Twisted Investigation
The Counter Twisted Investigation, known as the CTI, is a group dedicated to investigating the Twisted in The 3rd Birthday. The CTI is led by Hunter Owen. Hyde Bohr is its chief researcher. Its headquarters is the hub in the game where Aya Brea can rest and prepare between missions. History In the winter of 2010, unknown life forms began attacking and abducting innocent civilians. Believing them to be part of a terrorist act perpetrated by enemies at home or abroad, the government established a Counter Terrorism Unit (the precursor to the CTI) under the FBI's direct control. Hyde Bohr was selected as its chief researcher. In August 2011, the "Counter Twisted Investigation Team" (CTI) was formed. Once the government acknowledged the existence of Twisted, they turned the old Counter Terrorism Unit into an organization dedicated the stopping the strange organisms, making use of Aya Brea's unique Overdive talent as its chief investigative tool. At the end of July, Hyde Bohr formed the Overdive Tactical Research Unit and began developing an Overdive device. That same day, Hunter Owen came from the FBI to take his post as the first head of the CTI. The CTI initially consisted of some 1,400 professionals at the tops of their various fields. They were divided into 42 units, including an Overdive Investigation Unit, an Overdive Tactical Research Unit, a Science and Technology Unit, and a Data Analysis Unit. Owen placed Agent Aya Brea in solitary confinement and put her under increased observation. In one timeline, in December 2013, the CTI is murdered by Kyle Madigan. Major members These are the members who play a key role in the game: AyaFacey.png|Aya Brea HydePortrait.png|Hyde Bohr BlankPortrait.png|Blank OwenPortrait.png|Hunter Owen GabriellePortrait.png|Gabrielle Monsigny CrayPortrait.png|Thelonious Cray Minor members These are the minor people who work with Aya Brea and the other main CTI members and assist them in each department. Seven of them are male and mostly from the United States while the other males and both females are from other countries. Currently there are nine basic members each with their own specialties. *Augustus Vassel: A Rhode Islander who used to be a medical officer in the US Air Force, he now currently is the lead designer of CTI's equipment unit. *Keith Burrows: A Southern Californian who was in the army fresh out of high school, he now is the prison guard to CTI's Security Division. *Edgar Nelson: Originally a member of Oregon's working class that later became a Navy SEAL, he now works as the armory clerk in CTI's Security Division. *Jamie Denton: Originally from Indiana, Jamie worked as a programmer and linguist after excelling at Harvard and MIT, he then volunteered himself to the CTI as the leading member of the data analysis unit. *Valerio Neglia: An Italian man that now works in the weapons design lab of CTI's equipment unit, he marks all his guns with "N.". *Tatiana Ilizarov: A female Russian who works as a weapons designer for CTI's equipment unit, any weapons with a serial number beginning with T are known as the "Tania Series" after her nickname. *Erich Graf: An older German male, he was a mathematician and nuclear strategist that grated from Princeton and worked at MIT, he current works at the RAND Corporation and has been studying military strategy ever since. *Louise Brier: The other female, she was originally from France and was an evolutionary biologist, after she made a remarkable theory about the Twisted's evolution she became a part of the CTI's science and technology unit. *José Daniel Garza: An inmate from Indiana that masterminded multiple government agency bombings, SRL tried to turn him into a Twisted but he ended up boring a similarity to Augustus Vassel and Maeda asked to keep him to use for battle simulations. Category:The 3rd Birthday